


Pity the Healer With Four Genjis On Their Team

by WardenRoot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, You're Welcome, and so my bae decided to give me a prompt, please don't expect anything serious from this, this fic also features four Genjis, this happened 'cause me and my bae were discussing the lack of fake dating in the pharmercy tag, this is now crack with a side of bedsharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: the prompt summarized is basically "Mercy and Pharah on a mission and their teammates are all Genjis. The Genjis are screaming for healing, and Pharah tries to give Mercy a way to ignore them by telling the Genjis that they're dating."And yes, there is a reason why there are four Genjis, but this is simply just 600 words of crack 'cause i was bored and I'm trying to overcome a uni-induced writer's block





	1. Chapter 1

Mercy sighed as she heard yet another “I need healing” coming from halfway across the battlefield. They had been assigned a payload delivery and of course almost no one stayed with the payload. She heard the faint sound of rockets flying above her and fondly looked up to where Pharah was hovering above her, keeping people away from her and the payload, and a fond smile grew on her lips. That is, until there was yet another “I need healing”, this time from behind a wall. She was used to this kind of thing, what she was not used to, however, was one Overwatch’s sort-of-agent suddenly duplicating himself under an accident at Winston’s lab. And it wasn’t only two of him, no, Mercy now had to deal with four of Genji on the mission, and while Genji Shimada was a nice enough person, his screams for healing, especially while quadrupled, was a nightmare. Not to mention none of his four different bodies knew how to stay with the payload. She expected at least one of them to start complaining about how she didn’t heal them even though that would mean leaving the payload behind and possibly almost dying, as well as leaving Pharah to fend for herself with no source of healing. No matter how annoyed she found herself, however, she couldn’t ignore the guilt washing over her as the screams for healing became more frequent, more pleading. She looked up at Pharah again, but this time, while shooting her rockets in the faces of their enemies, Pharah was also looking at her, with a sort of puzzled expression. As she seemed to come to some sort of agreement with herself, she sent Mercy a look that said “trust me” and spoke directly into her comms: “I am afraid Mercy is a little busy with the payload.”

“I am sure she’s busy with something above the payload, as well,” said one of the Genjis, it was impossible to figure out which. At this, Pharah sported a wicked smirk.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Pharah looked down at Mercy, she didn’t want to overstep her bounds, but, while her face was definitely a shade darker, a giggle left her, and she smiled up at Pharah. Hearing this, at least one of the Genjis stopped in his tracks, and he was eliminated a mere second later.

“To be quite honest, I find the fine doctor to prefer someone who can stay with her and the payload as well, to protect her from the people trying to stop our delivery. At least, that’s the impression I get after the mission is done.”

While this exact strategy had never entered Mercy’s mind, she found the screams for healing to suddenly come to a stop. One of the Genjis even gave a decent try to stay near the payload, though it was obvious it was hard for him to not run into the enemy lines to try and take them all on himself. One of the other Genjis even discovered the health packs scattered around their path. Eventually they saw the payload safely to its destination, but Mercy dreaded the rest of their days together, for the mission the six of them had been sent on was far from complete. She saw some solace, however, when Pharah asked her if she wanted to keep up the charade of the two of them together until the mission was complete. And maybe, just maybe, Angela thought, after the mission was done they could still be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was supposed to be a oneshot, and crack no less, but i felt a lil inspired and someone should definitely do something about the lack of fake dating in the pharmercy tag, so here is a lil less crack-y second chapter about bedsharing  
> If anyone who's read my poi fics is reading this, please know that I have not discontinued them, I'm just trying to get over this writer's block so that I can continue them.

Exhausted as they all were when they returned from the mission, they threw together some food for dinner/supper and made to go to bed. However, as Angela and Fareeha both reached for the doors leading to their separate rooms, Genji interrupted them.

“Now that your relationship is no longer a secret, are you sure you don’t want to share a room? I’ll bet it’s much more comfortable, especially if you are planning to sneak into the other’s room when no one’s looking anyway.” Genji looked expectantly between Angela and Fareeha, neither quite knowing how to answer, especially if they were to try and deny it and not cause suspicion about the authenticity of their “relationship”.

“Of course, I was just on my way to get my pjs.” Fareeha said with an assuring smile, and a quick glance to gauge Angela’s reaction. She appeared relieved, but as Fareeha turned around to do exactly what she had said, Angela started lowkey panicking. Each room in the safehouse only had one bed, which meant, unless Fareeha was going to try to subtly carry hers into Angela’s room, that they would have to share a bed. Angela had been close to Fareeha’s body before of course, as her doctor and medic on the battlefield she had to, but those times she was in doctor mode, and didn’t get as easily distracted by Fareeha’s closeness. Now she would have to sleep next to her for a whole night without alerting Fareeha to her feelings, and without being able to enter doctor mode to be able to ignore them. Was it too much to ask for a talon agent breaking into the safehouse so they wouldn’t be able to go to bed? She sighed, resigned herself to her fate and quickly changed to her own pjs before Fareeha walked through the door.

She knocked, of course she did, it even sounded hesitant, but Angela didn’t want to leave her waiting. Besides, if Angela didn’t answer she was pretty sure Fareeha would run into the room, looking for a sign of danger. Fareeha was sweet that way. Before any of that could happen, however, Angela opened the door and let Fareeha into the room. When she looked at Fareeha her breath was taken away, apparently her pjs consisted of a tank that did nothing to hide her abs and a pair of loosely fitting pj pants.  _ How am I supposed to survive this night, _ she asked herself, trying to look anywhere but her coworker. Then both of their gazes fell to the bed. Which they would have to share. While it could easily fit two people, the bed wasn’t too big and would leave little space between them. As she felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her, Angela tiredly gestured to the bed and they both went to lay down. The bed had two pillows which now lay next to each other, but it suddenly dawned on both of them that it only had one duvet. It was big, but it was made to fit the bed, and so, much like the bed, if they were both to be covered in it, it would leave little space between them.

Fareeha tentatively pulled the duvet down so they could both crawl under it, before pulling it up. The way they were laying now, however, with both of them on their backs and on the very edge of the bed, was completely uncomfortable. Fareeha tried to smoothly turn to lay on her side, but it caused the duvet to not cover her back completely if she were to keep what little space lay between her and Angela. Still, determined not to invade Angela’s personal space, Fareeha tried her best to sleep with her back exposed to the cool breeze of the room. After the third time she shivered, however, Angela sleepily, and not quite thinking with the sleep deluding her brain, rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Fareeha, dragging one of Fareeha’s arms across her waist, and tried her best to pull the duvet completely over the both of them. Fareeha stopped breathing for a second, she was practically laying half on top of Angela and she was pretty sure that if Angela tried, she could hear Fareeha’s heart beating loud and fast. She felt a calming hand on the arm that lay across Angela’s waist, and she slowly (half-failingly) relaxed against Angela, quite sure she would die from the closeness, but oh, what a great way to die. After a while, they both managed to fall asleep, despite how close to other they were, and had one of the best nights of sleep they had both had in quite a while. When Angela awoke, however, Fareeha’s side of the bed was cold, and she thought she could hear the faint sound of a shower from the room next to her own.


End file.
